Someone Like You
by klcm
Summary: Garcia realises she might just be Morgan's past...
1. Seeing The Perfect Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N: **_So I'm still cleaning up my documents of all random one/two/three shots that are just doing nothing but sitting there – this is a threeshot... enjoy!_

_**Song:**__ Adele – Someone Like You_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Someone Like You -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_I heard  
>That you're settled down<br>That you  
>Found a girl<br>And you're  
>Married now<em>

_I heard_  
><em>That your dreams came true<em>  
><em>Guess she gave you things<em>  
><em>I didn't give to you<em>

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Someone Like You -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Standing in front of the grand house Penelope never had Derek pegged as this kind of guy. The picket fence, the toys in the front yard, a family car in the drive, his motorbike she used to ride everywhere with him sat there too.

She watched as two children ran out from the side of the house, giggling, having fun and she realised that they had the Morgan gene written all over them and her heart panged in anguish, throbbed in longing.

Maybe she should have looked a little deeper. Not sat and dwelled and then thought that finding him would make both their lives complete, rid it of the emptiness. Obviously had she looked a little more she would have found that he wasn't living with emptiness that she had wanted to believe he was. He had it all and she stood and waited for the mother of the two children to show an appearance. Waited for Derek himself to come out and mess around, unleash his inner child.

She knew had she really looked for the marriage license and medical notes she would have known that what she had heard, that Derek Morgan was a fully fledged married man, then she never would have gotten into her car that morning.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Someone Like You -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited  
>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.<br>I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded  
>That for me it isn't over<em>

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Someone Like You -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope watched Derek come out, a smile on his face and she felt as though it was wrong of her to be here. To have even thought that things would ever have remained the same. That when the job bettered them that that was it. They would remain frozen in the state that they had left one another in.

She went for her keys, deciding that coming here was never going to ignite what they once had. It was dead and buried, long gone, never to be seen again, but Derek clocked her.

She watched him stare at her, and she smiled shortly, waved a little and Derek planted a kiss to his daughter's head and told both her and his son he would be back and then ran towards her.

"Well, well, if it isn't Penelope Garcia..." He said as he jogged across the street to her, "As I live and breathe." He said and the moment he could he wrapped his arms around her and pushed a kiss to her hair and then pulled back, long gone was the longing that used to keep their hold on one another.

Penelope smiled coyly, "That's me," She said and reframed from adding a nickname onto the end.

"What brings you here, Baby Girl?" He asked her, and Penelope could hear the smooth tone of his voice, the silkiness there and she realised he was happy, extremely happy and settled and she couldn't bring herself to tell him why she was here.

She realised that after all the days she dreamt up of this day, that they would look at one another and realise they were still madly in love as they were years ago. It wasn't going to happen. She was his past.

"I had to see what you'd done with yourself," Penelope told him and looked back over his shoulder at the two children, "Seems one of us did good," She pointed at and tried her hardest to withhold her breaking heart from showing.

"I did amazing, Pen, I got it all. The happiness, the wife, the kids, another one on the way." He boasted some and she couldn't blame him, had she had the good life she would've too. "How about you? There is no way on this earth that you're still Garcia and some man hasn't snapped you up. How many kids you on now?" He asked her enthusiastically.

Penelope smiled at him; somewhat sadly as she went to speak, "There is no one." She told him truthfully, "It's still just me," She shrugged and then laughed, "The baby boat left years ago and I don't really mind that I missed it." She tried to joke about it.

Derek's expression showed he hadn't bought a word of her 'happiness', he could read that she was dying to have it all – the man, the house, the children. He knew that years ago, when they gave it a try and got caught up in their jobs that she had wanted it all.

"How is a gorgeous goddess of a woman like you still single?" He asked her, his head tilting some, "I mean how is that even possible?"

"I never really got anyone after you." She shrugged and then smiled, giving him the sweet little curve of a smile that he loved once upon a time, "So do I get to meet Mrs Derek Morgan or am I too much of a long lost friend to get a privilege?" Penelope asked him, "I did miss the one wedding in this lifetime that I was building my hopes up to see."

"I'm sorry about that, Pen, we just, got married," He told her with a honest tone, "You know I would've asked you."

"I'm not holding it against you," Pen told him in a blasé tone, "If I ever meet someone worthy of giving me a new last name I'll make sure you get an invite."

Derek smiled; Penelope hadn't changed at all in the five years that they had been separated. She was still the kind, compassionate, understanding Penelope. Their contact dwindled not long after they were promoted and life took over, and come the first year they were both completely out of contact and as the years passed it just continued to be that way.

"C'mon..." He said and took her hand and pulled her back towards his house, "Kids, daddy has someone for you to meet," He shouted as he walked back through the gate, "Tommy come here a moment."

His son came over and Derek picked him up, and Penelope's mind went blurry as she met the little boy, heard his voice, looking into his eyes, ones so like his father's and she felt this getting harder and harder. Then she met his daughter, Ella, and she could tell the clash of both mother and father and from that she knew Derek's wife was going to be stunning.

The moment she saw her she knew she had to get out of there; there stood the new Mrs Morgan, well not new, she'd been that for coming up five years now. She wasn't like what Derek used to get in a club, she had curves, gorgeous curves and she was one of the most beautiful women ever and Penelope knew she had to go.

Penelope looked at her watch, "Oh shi-." She stopped before she fully swore, "I'm really sorry, I need to shoot."

"Are you sure?" Derek's wife, Tania, asked, "I mean we have enough for dinner if you like."

Penelope smiled, looking at Derek hold his wife close and her heart just faltered in its beating again, "I really would say yes, but work's really demanding at the moment, I wasn't supposed to drop in for long as it was and I was pushing myself for time."

"Pen-"

"Really, Derek," She smiled at him, "Another day?" She asked.

Derek knew he wouldn't see her again, yet he nodded and watched as Penelope said goodbye to his children, as each gave her a hug, and he noticed the look of pain on her face as she hugged them, that sense of longing and then as she hugged Tania he could see it was half hearted.

He knew she was still in love with him, it was clear, and he knew that she was like he used to be, work orientated, scared of what could be.

"Let me walk you to your car." Derek told her as his wife took his children into the house to wash up. As they walked side by side he sighed deeply, "You know I'll always love you but I found Tania."

Penelope halted and looked up into his face, her head pinched with more hurt, "I didn't come here to steal you."

"No but you wanted me to realise that you were still willing to love me right?" Derek asked her, "Like I said, I'll never stop loving you but we fell apart Pen, and you need to just realise that you can have all of this, the happily ending. It is possible."

Penelope looked down and back up, her eyes marked with impending tears, "I tried but no one was you." She relented in saying, "So I guess this is it, Derek." She continued and she caught the tear that fell the moment it dropped. "I'm really happy for you, Hot Stuff. This life, it agrees with you and I'm so glad you've finally lost all the hurt you harboured; it's good to see you so free of it all now. I'm glad someone managed to give that to you."

She put her hand to his arm, went and kissed his cheek and dropped back down and went to her car.

"I guess I'll see you around maybe," She told him and got back into her car. Starting the engine immediately she realised he was already heading back towards his house, completely speechless.

She smiled, he really was one of a kind and she couldn't fault him for moving on from what was once theirs.

It just didn't stop the ache in her heart.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Someone Like You -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

_Nothing compares  
>No worries or cares<br>Regrets and mistakes  
>And memories made.<br>Who would have known  
>How bittersweet<br>This would taste?_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Someone Like You -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	2. Wanting The Perfect Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N:**_ I didn't wanna break hearts intentionally! Thanks for all the reviews and favourites and alerts... as said, this is a threeshot but anything could happen... _

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Someone Like You -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Penelope shot awake, shaking, her forehead wet with sweat and she just put her hands to her head and sunk back down. She couldn't keep this going. The short night sleeps, the waking in the middle of the night from seeing Derek's perfect life.

Letting her hands fall back to her side she looked up at the ceiling and just felt the all too familiar rush of adrenaline run through her. Yet this time she couldn't just turn over and go back to sleep, this time she couldn't just forget it.

It happened too often for her to just forget her feelings, to ignore how her heart rushed its beats in the aftermath of watching Derek love a woman when her heart was so in love with him. She couldn't, at long last, let that be a reality.

Pulling herself from her bed, she pulled on the first lot of clothes that came into contact with her hand, brushed the knots from her hair, made sure she looked at least somewhat decent and then grabbed her keys and headed for the door.

Multiple times she stalled, thinking about what she was intending to do and then in popped Tania, Alesha, Diana, Yvonne, Collette, Lucy and other numerous women that weren't her and she was propelled forward.

Penelope found herself even pulling up to the kerb several times, trying to gain some sort of grasp or concept of reality. Here she was, at half two in morning, driving to her best friend's because she decided that for once she was going to listen to her heart, and not her head.

It was then the entire journey became a blur of colours, other drivers, sign posts and thoughts. She just arrived at Derek's on almost autopilot and she moved to his door in almost the same fashion. She was barely telling her legs to move and they just were, driving her closer and closer to divulging the truth.

She looked back at her old caddy, parked next to his SUV and then realised it was too late to just run; she had to ring the bell and follow through on this or give up altogether.

Staring through the glass felt like an eternity, waiting on a light to switch on, lingering on the doorstep waiting for Derek to just come down the stairs in his sleepy state was almost killer on her heart. Then as the light switched on she felt like her heart had been zapped of all life, unable to beat entirely.

Derek opened the door, as awake as he possibly could be at 3AM and he shot wide awake when his eyes took in Penelope. He surveyed her; loose curls framing her face, no makeup at all on her, her clothes beyond casual and he knew there was purpose to this.

"Baby Girl?" He asked as he opened the door wider, any fret of an outsider eliminated, "What's a matter?" He asked worriedly.

"N-nothing," Penelope told him and drew in a deep breath. "I couldn't sleep." She added on and then let her shoulders slump some. "I needed to see you, speak to you." She rambled on, her tone nervous but ready to just spill the truth to him.

"Should I be worried?"

"Depends," She replied truthfully.

"On what exactly?" He asked her and carried on looking at her, trying to profile her in that moment and he could almost read the gratitude in her eyes at him doing so. As though him doing that at this moment in time was what she needed him to do.

"On me telling you I love you." She blurted out in the moments after.

"I love you too, Baby, but you know that already."

Penelope shook her head at him, "No, no, I'm in love with you, Derek," She shocked him with a simple sentence made of five of the most important words in her vocabulary. Penelope's brow furrowed then, his silence ironically deafening. "So in love with you that I can't handle other women having you."

Derek just remained silent and blinked at her. She knew then that she had started this and she had to finish it, had to just blurt it all out, ramble on, fess up or lose out and just the mere thought of her next words she began to well up and her throat became tight and restricted.

"I don't want to be the woman in years to come that knows she could've had it all, but lost out entirely, Derek, I can't be that woman." Penelope breathed at him; tears of anguish fled her eyes, marking her words with even more conviction. "I can't love anyone else because I gave up a long time ago on loving any one else but you, and I've only now gotten the courage to even tell you the whole truth."

Penelope looked at Derek's shocked expression, her heart racing in her throat.

"I don't want you to marry someone called Tania or Diana or anyone, I couldn't survive that because I love you so God damn much that it keeps me up at night and keeps me distracted. I'd be a liar to keep this locked away any longer so I refuse to not let you know."

Penelope felt the adrenaline wash away then, her body shaking with nerves, Derek's silence not making this any better.

"You know what? This was a crazy idea; I was stupid to think this would open the door to some perfect future." Penelope quickly added on, wiping the tears from her cheeks rashly, "Just forget I was ever here. You deserve your dream girl, and if I'm not it, then fair enough I'm not, I understand."

Penelope then turned to leave but Derek grabbed her by the wrist and pushed her almost forcefully against one the posts to the cover of the porch and kissed her, hard and passionate. Giving her only milliseconds to react and respond before falling into responding to his kiss.

"I don't know who Diana or Tania are, Baby Girl, but the only girl in my future is Penelope." He told her in amongst the kisses, a mumbled I love you thrown in.

Slowly drawing back, keeping her well pinned between his body and the post in the morning air he just looked at her, the multiple varying emotions in her eyes, the tears that she hadn't fully wiped clear and the redness of her pale lips.

"You've really not been sleeping well have you Princess?" He asked her gently and he watched her shake her head in response, "All over me?" Again a simple nod, "I don't think I've ever been the main element to a beautiful lady's dreams."

Penelope blushed, "You've always been the main character in mine," Penelope slowly told him, her tone low, "I just couldn't keep it inside anymore. It hurt way too much to watch." She then dropped her gaze and Derek quickly placed a finger to her chin and lifted it up to look at him.

"What else?"

Penelope sighed, "Every time it was the same thing. We had loved each other, had had a relationship that went beyond what we are now, and each time we had both taken jobs elsewhere and lost contact. I can't live like that Derek, I never needed someone, not even my parents, this bad and I just want this to last. I want forever with you. I want it all with my best friend."

"Then I'll make you a promise," He said and leant in a little, "From today onwards I vow that wherever you are, I will be, and wherever I am, you'll be."

"Is it that simple?" She doubted to him. "I mean it might be now but what about a couple of months down the line."

"Dreams don't always have to come true Sweetness. We're in control of our futures and now our future is in our hands. So either you come into my house, come to bed and get a full night's sleep for us to kick start this or you walk away and I really do forget about this."

Penelope weighed up the ultimatum and she knew that he only gave it to her because he knew what she wanted more, what she believed in more than anything.

"Let's kick start this perfectly then." She replied somewhat coyly.

Derek kissed her quickly and stood there smiling, "That's what I was hoping you would say." He replied and took her hand in his and pulled her into house, shutting the door on the outside world and took her to bed and vowed to himself that he would hold her closer than ever before because now there were no boundaries, no secrets.

It was just what they both wanted.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Someone Like You -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


	3. Living The Perfect Life

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N: **_Last chapter!_

_This is really just a mini epilogue... the icing on top sort of chapter! Enjoy! _

_Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favourites =)_

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Someone Like You -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Standing at the bar, Derek waited for his drinks to be made; he tapped his money to the bar top waiting for his drinks order to be made up.

He couldn't help but think about what he's life had turned into. How it all seemed perfect now and how it should be. He also couldn't see it changing anytime soon and he was more than content with keeping it how it was.

"Hey," He heard an unfamiliar voice and so he turned, curiosity getting him. "I'm Tania," She near enough drooled as she put a hand out, "I saw you from over there," She pointed to where there were three other ladies sitting.

"Derek," He introduced himself politely and surveyed the woman in front of him. She looked a strong woman, high cheek bones, bright eyes, perfectly slim figure. She exuded confidence and she had the look in her eyes that Derek was all but familiar with. She had that fighting spirit that showed that when she wanted something she got it. He felt a silent laughter erupt within him, she was definitely a hungry tiger and they weren't more than several words into conversation. "What can I do you for?" Derek asked, wondering what this was about.

Smiling a little bashfully, she laughed, "This may sound stupid but I've seen you in here a couple of times and I just wanted to give you my number." She pushed a napkin towards him, her number scrawled on with eyeliner. "Maybe you could give me a call sometime and we could get dinner, or a drink or something."

Derek opened his mouth, completely stunned by the moment just presented to him. He rallied his mind for the perfect let down, a way to let this woman down without hurting her feelings too much. He thought of several gestures but realised they would look purposeful and tactless. Then just as an idea came into his head his saving grace happened.

"Hey Baby, what's taking so long. We're dying of thirst over there," Penelope said as she came up onto the other side of Derek. It was then Penelope just froze, staring at the woman.

"Baby, this is Tania," Derek said as he put an arm around Penelope's waist sensing Penelope's mood dive, "A new acquaintance," Derek finalised and looked at both ladies. "Tania meet Penelope, my wife."

"Oh," was all Tania managed then as awkwardness took over. "I-I'll... I best be going," Tanya said and said her goodbyes before grabbing then napkin going back to her friends.

Derek turned to Penelope, "You okay?" He asked as he put a hand to her face, moving her fringe away from her forehead, "You look a little pale, P."

Shaking her head to clear the cloud of confusion, she pointed a little bemused, a little off putted. "She-She was the one you married in my dream," Penelope said confused, and even though it had been almost a year ago, both of them knew exactly what she was talking about. "She became Tania Morgan and gave you two perfect children."

"But she didn't," Derek told Penelope back seriously, "She's nothing to me and I mean nothing. She's not even my type." He pulled Penelope close, standing her between his legs as he sat on his stool. "I only have one type and I married her."

Penelope smiled at him, feeling suddenly embarrassed. "That was irrational of me," Penelope told him, "You married me."

"Which definitely didn't happen in your dream," Derek added on, "Which shows that we make our lives not dreams. Our futures are ours."

"Oh but dreams do come into it," Penelope responded and smirked, "I just watch all these girls lust over you every time we're out."

Derek pulled her closer then. "Well then, it's a good thing I only lust for someone like you, Baby Girl," He said and persisted to kiss her in front of every woman that had cast a greedy eye upon him that night.

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Someone Like You -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**The End!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- Someone Like You -=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**


End file.
